


Waking Up

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can get Cas *into* bed, but can he get him *out* of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

"Cas. Cas, wake up." Sam sat on the side of the bed, making the mattress sink a little so that Cas, wrapped up in at least three blankets, rolled into him with a groan.

His limbs felt heavy as if he’d only slept a couple hours. Humanity wasn’t all bad, he was finding, but sleep was addictive. It brought a kind of peace and escape he’d never known as an angel, a chance to set aside the past and face the world again with new eyes. Cas liked sleep. That made mornings difficult, especially mornings like these, when he could feel the cold creeping under the blankets as Sam’s eager hand shook his shoulder.

"You awake? Come on, there’s something I want you to see."

"Later. ‘msleeping," he mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter to seal out the draft. Sam frowned a moment, then leaned down to rub Cas’s nose gently with his own, coaxing his face upward and kissing him softly. Cas’s eyes half-opened, sleepy and suspicious.

"Come on, babe." Sam smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time, sliding his tongue along Cas’s lips and his hand down the comforter to stroke his side.

Sam’s lips were warm, and Cas felt sensation begin to creep into his extremities. He sighed softly into the kiss, opening his mouth just a little under Sam’s tongue. Maybe mornings weren’t so bad, he thought. Maybe mornings were actually kind of nice. Just then, Sam pulled back, leaving his hand on Cas’s side but pulling his mouth just out of reach. Cas let out an involuntary whimper.

"Where’re you going? Wanna kiss s’more," he complained.

"We can kiss more when you’re up and dressed. And put some layers on, we’re going outside." Sam grinned and stood up, knowing he’d won this round.

It took Cas a few tries to put his pants on (over his pajamas, because fuck if he was going to take any clothes off in that cold room), and he mumbled the whole time about being an angel of the Lord and how the first thing he was going to do if he ever got his grace back was smite the shit out of you, you smug bastard. Sam just laughed and helped Cas find the sleeve of his coat, even though he was perfectly capable of dressing myself thankyouverymuch and it wasn’t his fault the sleeve was inside out.

Sam loved Cas like this, all warm and soft and frowning. Because he knew that, given the choice, Cas would still be in bed—he was only like this, only up before he wanted to be, for Sam. Sam wasn’t sure how he had earned the right to that, but it made his heart beat faster and a warmth spread through his whole body to know that he was the only thing Cas loved more than he loved sleeping in.

As Cas struggled with his scarf, Sam pulled a knit cap over his impressive bedhead, then held his head gently and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you, you know," he murmured between kisses.

"I do know. That is why you are still alive," Cas answered testily, but he returned Sam’s kiss with a small smile. "Let’s go back to bed, and you can show me how much you love me."

Sam just laughed and straightened Cas’s scarf. “Come on, I wanna show you something first.” He took him by the hand and drew him out of the bedroom, through the quiet bunker to the front door, then pushed him gently out into the cold, white morning.

"Oh, Sam," Cas breathed, forgetting the cold and trudging out into the road.

It must have snowed all night, heavy and fast and blowing, but now the sky was clear and everything was still and sleeping under a blanket of white. It wrapped around the trunks of the trees and settled on their branches, made the road impassable and invisible, isolating them from the rest of the world. And the sun, just coming up, glanced over it all, turning the frozen surfaces into glittering waves, making everything bright and beautiful.

Sam came up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him.

"I wanted you to see it like this, with the sun on it, before it starts to melt and the animals come out and mess it up. I love it like this. Everything seems…pure. Like a fresh start."

Cas leaned back into Sam, letting his warmth envelope him.

"I love you, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. You want to go back to bed now?"

It was as if they were the only people two people in the world, left alone to watch over everything until spring came. As if the world was all beauty and peace, and nothing could ever disturb it.

"Let’s stay here a while. I want to watch the world wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/76191744680/cas-cas-wake-up-sam-sat-on-the-side-of-the


End file.
